One Long Day
by Bang You're Dead
Summary: The day before Elphaba and Galinda are meant to go to the Emerald City, Galinda gets food poisoned and Elphaba is forced, literally, into taking Fiyero with her instead. This one difference changes Oz forever.
1. On the Train

One Long Day

Chapter 1

Staring out the window as Oz's landscape zoomed by in a blur, Elphaba wondered how she'd ever got herself into this situation. Never in a million years did she think she would be sitting on the train to the Emerald city with -TightWhitePants opposite it her. Trying to ignore the hair tossing prince, Elphaba wondered how different the day would have been if Glinda hadn't got sick.

_"Galinda," Elphaba screamed bursting into the room in a surprisingly Galinda-like way, "Galinda, I'm going to the Emerald city to meet the wizard! The wizard, can you imagine?" skipping up to the closed bathroom door, she added, "And Madame Morrible says I need someone to come with me, so what do you think? Do you fancy a trip to the emerald city?" Elphaba paused waiting for the moment where Galinda would run out of the bathroom like a headless chicken, screaming with such a high pitch Elphaba would be deaf for hours. But the door never opened._

_"Galinda are you ok?" Elphaba asked, resting her ear on the bathroom door until she heard her best friend being sick. _

_Opening the door, Elphaba did a double take as she saw the person who sort of resembled her friend. _

_"Galinda?" she asked, watching as her friend looked towards her. The sight of Glinda in a ruined pink dress, make-up staining her checks and normally perfect hair escaping in every possible direction, shocked even Elphaba._

_"Galinda, what's going on?"_

_"The stupid school poisified me, my parents warned me never to eat anything prepared by Animals, I should have listened to them," she mumbled in response. As she was ill, Elphaba let the comment pass, making a mental note to convince Galinda otherwise once she was well._

_"Oh no! Will you be better by tomorrow? You have to come to the Emerald City with me!" Elphaba exclaimed, trying not to admit the obvious truth to herself. _

_"Elphie, there's no way, I'll be up for coming with you tomorrow. You'll just have to take someone else," she sighed, before returning her head to the toilet bowl._

_"But I don't have anyone else," Elphaba replied mournfully._

_"What about Nessa?" Glinda suggested._

_"She wouldn't come with me, she's embarrassed enough to be at Shiz with me. But once I'm with the wizard, she won't be ashamed. Maybe I should just go alone."_

_"You can't do that, it's not safe for a girl, let alone a green girl, no offence, to be walking around the Emerald city alone. You might be muggified!" she said as if it was the most horrific thing in all of Oz._

_"Muggified?" Elphaba asked, holding back a snigger._

_"Yes, muggified. What did you think I said? Anyway you should ask Fiyero..."_

_"NO way!" Elphaba interrupted trying to kill the idea before it was even born._

_"No, it's a great idea. You should ask Fiyero, he'll protect you," Glinda decided, "from evil men." But not from myself, Elphaba thought dreading what she might do without thinking if Fiyero and herself spend the day alone together. _

_"No, Glinda. I'm not going to take your boyfriend with me."_

_"But if you take him with you, it will be like I'm there too and you know I've always wanted to see the Emerald City," Glinda used her biggest puppy dog eyes in an attempt to gain my sympathy but with her new ill look it simply scared Elphaba into giving in._

Why did I give in so easily, Elphaba asked herself over and over again as Fiyero's eyes burned into her brain, but she refused to meet them. There was no way she could let a repeat of the lion cub moment happen again, it would only break her heart again. After a while her rage built up and she couldn't stand it anymore,

"STOP LOOKING AT ME!" she yelled, causing the rest of the carriage to turn round and stare even harder than Fiyero had.

"I'm sorry I'm bored, as we're having such an interesting conversation to while away this long train journey," he said sarcastically.

"Maybe if you had some brains, we'd have something to talk about," she retorted.

"Well when we see the Wizard I'll be sure to ask for some," he yelled back at her.

"You do that," she replied, trying to be quick but was unable to come up with a witty retort, yet, she thought, desperately trying to think of something to say.

"This is going to be one long day," Fiyero mumbled under his breath as he too stared out the window, almost thinking he could see the famous yellow brick road.

**Author's note: This is deciated to Dee who spend all afternoon helping me plan out this entire story. :P x**


	2. Green

**This chapter is being posted soon because someone not mentioning any names *cough DeeplyShallow cough* kept bugging me so Dee here it is even though you've already read it and know the entire plot**** :P x**

Chapter 2

"Fae, Fae, Fae, we've arrived, it's time to get off the train," Fiyero stroked the face of the women he loved, not that he was going to admit that to anyone even to her.

"I'm up, I'm up. And don't call me that!" she complained, rubbing the sleep dust from her eyes.

"What? Fae?"

"Yes, my name is Elphaba!"

"Sorry no can do Fae, you'll just have to learn to live with it," Fiyero stalked off with a sly grin on his face, "Come on the Emerald City awaits."

Stepping off the train, Fiyero's mouth dropped at the sheer beauty of the Emerald City, he'd never seen a place that looked more magical, it was the perfect for his, well Fae. Elphaba watched him fighting the temptation to close it for him. Stepping around him, Elphaba understood how he'd been amazed so quickly,

"It's just so..." she tried to think up the words to describe it.

"Green!" Fiyero finished.

"Well done Fiyero, the Emerald City is green," she mocked him, although unable to rip the smile off her face.

"Come on there's some time before we need to see the wizard, let's go explore," Fiyero grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the centre of the city. The entire time, Fiyero kept waiting for Elphaba to pull her hand free but to his delight she never did.

"Look there're buildings tall as quoxwood trees," Elphaba exclaimed.

"Dress salons," Fiyero tossed his hair in an impression of Glinda.

"Libraries," she looked round and round always finding something new that got her attention.

"Palaces," he groaned, dreading Elphaba would want to look around one of the boring buildings with their tall walls much like the one's he'd grown up in.

"Museums," Fiyero relaxed as she moved on, "Look Yero, no one's even staring at me. For once I'm actually blending in," Fiyero couldn't help staring, Elphaba was far happier than he'd ever seen her. He couldn't stop himself gravitating towards her.

"What did you call me?"

"I called you by your name Fiyero."

"No, you didn't, you called me Yero," he stepped closer to her, with a half smile.

"Well I..." She stopped, simply staring into his eyes. His face was so close to hers, his breath tickled her checks. Elphaba began to lean forwards when she had one single thought, Glinda.

"We should go, we'll be late for Wiz-o-mania," she turned on her heel and walked away, hearing Fiyero's footsteps trailing after her.

Fiyero spent the entire of the show focusing on her rather than the actors. He'd never spent his much time alone with her. He couldn't help him, to have her so close to him. He could smell her perfume and the scent of her shampoo. As the show ended he knew he had to tell her. He cornered her in a side street, pushing her up against a wall. Elphaba tried to pull away shaking her head,

"No, no, this is wrong. What about Glinda? You two are perfect for each other, you're practically engaged. You can't do this."

"Elphaba you have to hear this. Firstly Glinda is like my sister, she cares for me but I'm nothing more than convenient to her, if a more popular guy came alone she'd dump me in a second. Secondly and most importantly on all, I love you Elphaba Thropp and there's nothing you can say or do to ever change that."

"What did you call me?" Fiyero looked at her blankly, "You called me Elphaba, what happened to your Fae nickname?"

"Well my Fae,"

"Yes, Yero," she bit her lip, as he stared lovingly into her big dark eyes.

"I've wanted to do this for so long," he grinned and with that he kissed her and she didn't even attempt to stop him. All she did was whisper against his urgent lips,

"I love you too."

**Author's note: Ahhhhhhhh fluff overload, can't breathe too much fluff but it is cute. Sorry for the filler chapter but its needed for the plot later. Hope you liked it, fluffy candyfloss for all reviewers :P x**


	3. Defying Gravity

Chapter 3 - Defying Gravity

"The wizard will see you now," a guard opened the crazily big doors, as Elphaba stood staring at the grandness of the place. Fiyero had to literally drag her through the doors, into the grand hall where a strange looking robot head lolled off a wall.

"So what's this wizard guy like?" Fiyero wondered, wondering round the hall.

"Don't you ever pay attention in class?"

"I pay attention to a certain someone, I'll give you a clue it's not the teacher."

Shoving Fiyero but grinning at the same time, Elphaba explained,

"He's known for entrances," and right on queue a loud booming voice appeared making them both jump,

"I am the great and terrible Oz! Who are you and why do you seek me?"

Elphaba froze on the spot, staring at the head. All sorts of crazy images flew through her mind as she tried to think up something, anything, good enough to say to the **wizard.**

"Go on, you can do it," Fiyero wished, gripping her hand tight in his.

"Um...I'm Elphaba Thropp your terribleness," she mumbled in a sort of robot head direction.

"Oh Elphaba? I didn't realize it was you," he fell sideways out of the head, landing with a thump of his own head. Elphaba and Fiyero raced towards him, to check if he was ok.

"Sorry I startled you, I couldn't see your face from back there. I'm guess you're Elphaba," he took hold of Fiyero's hands, "I've been told all about you."

"I think he must hit his head really hard," Fiyero whispered to Elphaba before turning to the wizard,

"She would be the one you're looking for."

"Who might you be then?" the wizard asked rubbing his head.

"Fiyero Tiggular, Prince of the Vinkus, at your service," Fiyero explained, bowing to the lump of the Wizard.

"I'm so happy to meet you, your Ozness."

"I live to please," the Wizard smiled, as Elphaba and Fiyero hauled him to his feet.

"I'm here to..."

"Please, I'm the Wizard, I already know why you're here. But before I can help you must prove your power isn't just a stupid trick."

"But how?"

"Don't ask me, I haven't been told yet!

"Move over you fool," Madame Morrible appeared and shoved the bumbling Wizard out the way.

"My monkey servant, Chistery has always dreamed..."

"I said, move," taking control of the room, "Let's try a levitation spell, it might be a bit difficult to read but ..."

Elphaba took the Grimmerie firmly in her hands, feeling the power pulsing through her veins. She hadn't felt this powerful since the lion cub day, she glanced at Fiyero looking for his approval and his smiles saved just for her gave her the bravery to begin, "Ahven, tatey, aven tatey aven..."

"You just have the knack of it," Morrible finished bitterly

"Ah may ah tay atum," Elphaba continued, "Ah may ah tah may tu se say ta!"

Everyone stared at the monkey servant waiting for something, anything but hopefully some flying to take place. Chistery stared back at them blankly before suddenly screaming and twitching violently.

"What's happening? I thought it was just a levitation spell," Fiyero said rushing over to the creature with Elphaba close behind him, gripping his hand tight.

"It's just the transition dearie, the spell is working," Morrible said matter of factly as if there wasn't an innocent creature screaming at her feet.

The screams got louder as jet black wings forced their way out of Christery's back, ripping through his skin as easily as paper. He jumped to his feet running back and forwards across the room, as if he'd gone mad.

"We have to do something. Fae, can you reverse it?" Fiyero asked desperately, as Elphaba flicked through the Grimmerie, wishing there was something she could do to right the terrible wrong she'd done.

"What's done is done. The spells are irreversible," she smiled with a grin that horrified Elphaba and Fiyero, turning to the Wizard she added, "Ha, I told you she had power we needed."

"What's going on? Did you plan this?" Elphaba asked, wishing she didn't already know the answer.

"Of course," Morrible didn't even try to deny it, "And this is only the beginning," she ripped down a curtain to reveal that Elphaba's spell hadn't only worked on Christery but on a huge cage full of monkeys.

The terrible sight of all the monkeys and the look in their eyes that told Elphaba they knew exactly what she'd done to them, made the harsh truth sink in,

"You can't read this book at all, can you? That's why you needed me, you have no real power of your own. All you have are cages, spies and lies."

"Which is why we need you, if you work with us you can have the kind of power you never allowed yourself to dream about." Seeing Elphaba glance at Fiyero, she added, "Both of you. Fiyero you can make your parents proud and be the son, then eventual king they always dreamed you'd be," she tried to get Fiyero on side.

"No!" Elphaba screamed, looking at her hands as if they were monsters ready to strangle her at any moment, "I can't be a part of this. I came here to make Oz a better place not to help you destroy it," she ran out of the room.

"Fae!" Fiyero yelled, chasing after her. "Don't worry, I'll get her back," he called back to Morrible and the Wizard.

"She can't be allowed to escape, she knows too much," Morrible shook the Wizard literally into action.

"Guards, guards! There's a fugitive loose in the palace. Capture her, alive," the Wizard ordered.

The guards chased after the fleeing pair, following the sound of footsteps into the attic. Signally to his men to be quiet, the captain sneaked up on the door. Gently he pushed down on the handle, deciding the element of surprise was the best course of action. But there was blocking the handle, rattling the handle he tried it again and again without any luck. He put his ear to the door, hoping to hear something juicy, deciding if he couldn't get in without breaking the door, he might as well get some juice gossip out of it. Maybe the Wizard would be so grateful for the information that there might be a pay rise in my future, he thought, it's not like there's any way she can escape.

"Elphaba, can't you stay calm for once? Way to fly off the handle," the prince yelled at the witch.

"How can you say that? You saw what he did he's evil, well really he is a fake. He has no power of his own, it's all trickery. He's simply a pawn to Morrible. Don't you see as soon as our use is used up, she'll waste no time killing us in our sleep and claiming it was a terrible accident?"

"Elphaba, there's no need to be afraid of them."

"I'm not... its them who should be afraid...of me. I'm the only one around here with any power."

"But if you just say sorry, we can have power over all of Oz. The power to squash anyone who speaks against us, can you imagine how amazing that would be?"

"Fiyero, what has happened to you? We're meant to be helping people not 'squashing them'. I can't believe you actually think like this, you're not the man I thought you were."

"Well, you're not exactly the girl I thought you were. How can you throw away the power, when it's at your fingertips? You're waited for this opportunity since birth, why are you throwing it away?"

"All I know is I've been here for less than an hour and already they're managed to turn my gift into a curse. I can't put that much power in their hands."

"Can't I make you understand you're being delusional?" the prince yelled.

Bored of their argument, the captain and his guards began trying to knock down the door.

"I'm sorry for who you thought I was, but there's no way I can condone what they're doing, and even worse what you expect me to do."

"Don't expect me to get go of this power, I'll use your power to gain my own even if I have to drag you back here by your hair."

"I'd like to see you try."

Finally the guards managed to get rid of the door and flew into the room, ready to grab the witch and like the prince had said, drag her back by her hair if necessary.

"Come and get me boys," Elphaba smirked down at the guards that stood below her as she straddled her newly magic flying broomstick, "But as you can't, do me this one favour. To those who ground me, take a message back from me. Tell them how I am Defying Gravity," just before she flew out of the attic window she added, "Make sure they know nobody in all of Oz, no wizard that there is or was is ever going to bring me down!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Don't kill me, all is not what it seems, you'll just have to wait and see what happens next. Hopefully you won't want to kill me by then, but be warned, fluff returns next chapter! :P x**


	4. As Long As You're Mine

**Author's note: This is deciated to Tragic on her birthday. Happy Birthday! :P x**

Chapter 4 - As Long As You're Mine

Turning to address the waiting crowd, all anxious to hear the news as there was no one in the entire of Oz that hadn't heard rumours of the Wicked Witch and the young prince, Madame Morrible began,

"As Press Secretary to the Wizard, I would like to introduce the new Captain of the Guard," she turned to Fiyero, "I remember the day you were summoned to an audience with the great all powerful Oz. When you bowed before his throne, the jealous Wicked witch burst from concealment and threw herself at our Wizard, a weapon at hand," then turned back to the waiting crowd, "Risking his own life, he jumped in front and fought the weapon from her. The prince even chased after the witch before she used her wicked dark magic to escape but this did not stop him decreeing to spend his life to the capture of the witch. Then once again he bowed before the throne of Oz, the Wizard decreed he'd hence be known as Fiyero the Fearless, officially."

Attempting to keep a smiling face, Fiyero marvelled inside at the imagination of the press secretary. That's not quite how I remember it, Fiyero thought to himself. Scratching behind his back, Fiyero fidgeted in his uniform. He swore he could feel the dye of the cheap material soaking into his skin, if he wasn't careful he'd turn as green as Fae and then how long would it take for Oz to turn on him, he wondered.

"Fiyero, I came as soon as I heard," Galinda appeared out of nowhere and threw herself at Fiyero forcing him into an embrace. Photographers clicked away like crickets as they took picture after picture of their leader with his blushing bride, well bride to be if the media had any say in it.

"Galinda, what are you doing? Get off me," he brushed her off harshly, hating every second of being mean to the girl who had become so much like a sister to him. No matter how angry he was about the situation the Wizard and his puppet master Morrible had forced him into. A tear almost escaped his eyes as he continued but he had to do what he had to do. Seizing her hand and turning her away from the cameras, "Did you really think now that I'm all powerful that I'd stay with a lowly Upperlander? You have to be kidding me. Why would I want a girl who only cares about my fame and would dump me the minute she had another option. Now I'm the one in control, I can have anyone I want now, and that's not you! " he stalked off, an evil grin plastered on his face, as a small part of him died inside. Fiyero knew he was many things but this wasn't one of them.

"Fiyero!" she cried after him, the pain obvious in her voice but she was nothing if not an actress. Turning to the cameras, she put the biggest smile she could on her face and continued, "Thanks plenty dearest! He's gone to fetch me a refreshment, he's so thoughtful that way!"

* * *

Fiyero let out a deep sigh, he was finally alone. Stopping up a stream, he tied the reins of his horse to a nearby tree. Checking behind for the a millionth time, he allowed himself to walk into the forest without fear of being followed. If there was one thing he could do to make his existence worthwhile it would be protecting her.

Scratches covering his entire body, Fiyero pushed through yet another bush. He had been sure that he could remember the way. Unlike most men he was willing to ask for directions, unfortunately there was no one around and even if they were he'd have to kill them if they actually knew the way. Life is so complicated, he groaned inwardly. After falling every second step, Fiyero stayed on the ground, his face sinking into the mud. He was half tempted to stay there until a leaf rustled two feet away.

"Did you miss me?" a voice whispered into his ear.

"How did you get that idea? I was just taking a stroll through these deep dark, creepy I might add, wood," he rolled over, prepared to get up and catch her. But she was one step ahead and dodged just out of reach.

"Fiyero the fearless," Elphaba scoffed, "Could they do more wrong?"

"Hey, I managed to get this far into the woods," he complained, his ego permanently hurt when she was around but for some strange reason it never bothered him, he thought smiling to himself.

"You the one that was moaning that it was creepy. Fiyero the brainless is a much better fit. I guess you're stuck like this forever seeing as you can't get one from the Wizard," Elphaba laughed, hypnotising Fiyero with her every move.

"I guess I'll just have to steal yours then," Fiyero pushed himself up off the ground and chased her through the bushes. Eventually Fiyero began to catch her up and pinned her to the ground. Now on the ground, silence fell between them until Elphaba continued their original conversation before she had began mocking him,

"Oh really, so you were just walking round in circles not trying to find me," Fiyero nodded, the corners of his mouth beginning to pick up as he failed to keep a straight face which caused a famous Elphaba eye roll, "Well if I'm that important to you maybe I should go," she began to get up, using her sternest face. If anyone could do serious it was Elphaba, thought Fiyero.

"I can't let that happen, I'm the captain of the guard and shall apprehend you for as long as it takes for me to deal with you!" Fiyero rolled them over as that he was pinning her down.

"Deal with me will you, captain?" Elphaba grinned toying with his chocolate curls, "How are you going to do that?"

"I haven't decided yet, but I do know that nothing else matters as long as you're mine," Fiyero stared into her dark eyes before closing the gap that kept them apart and kissed her in the moonlight, all thoughts of the complicated times in Oz lost between them.


	5. Flashback

Chapter 5 - Flashback

With Elphaba tucked up in his arms, Fiyero lay thinking. He couldn't help chucking to himself as he thought about Glinda's response if she'd caught him thinking, no doubt she would have gone balling to Elphaba who would have simply rolled her eyes. Fiyero thought back to the day that had started off so well with the declaration of love but had ended so badly as he became Fiyero the fearless at a time that he'd never been more scared.

_"Fiyero," Elphaba gushed, blocking the door off behind him, "This is wrong, you can't join them don't you see what they're really like?"_

_"Of course, I do. Wonderful, my arse. I'm not as brainless as you think, well not quite," he hugged her to him, never wanting to let her go._

_"Fiyero, I thought I'd lost you. We have to do something about this, they're about to destroy Oz and nobody even sees it happening. We're the only ones that can make everything better," she decided a plan already forming in her mind._

_"What about the resistance? Aren't they the ones that are always fighting against the Wizard?" Fiyero asked, keeping his voice down, you could never be sure who was listening._

_"The stupid resistance, they disagree with everything but never actually do anything. They need a leader, someone to guide them and force them into action. They need someone like..."_

_"You," Fiyero answered for her, "What are we waiting for then? Let's go find the resistance and save Oz, cause without Oz there's no future of us a pair, let alone by ourselves. Together we can fight this, together we're unlimited. Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been," Fiyero smiled despite the situation, imagining running away together, about being together forever._

_Tears ran down her face, as her fast mind already knew what had to happen for their plan to work, no matter how much she wished there was another way, but unfortunately there wasn't one._

_"You can't come with me," she whispered._

_"What are you talking about? Of course I'm coming with you, who's going to protect you if I'm not there," Fiyero tried to add some humour to the dark situation, he knew better than anyone that his protection would be useless next to her power._

_"You have to stay here. Today didn't go as Morrible and the Wizard expected, they'll want make something out of a bad situation just like us. Didn't you hear what Morrible was saying, she wants you. You're famous, and as far as she knows you're a brainless idiot, who be persuaded to do bad things with the simple promise of power. She will use you, but really we'll be using her. We'll have our plan."_

_"Wait was that a compliment," Fiyero butted in._

_"Maybe, but don't get big headed about it. You're head's hollow enough already, but I guess that's what happens when you have such a tiny brain. Now be serious Fiyero."_

_"No, I won't be serious until you are. There's no way I'm leaving you. I've spend too much time without you already, I won't live without you."_

_"I'm serious Fiyero. You should know me enough to understand, I can't just sit back and let my home be turned into rubble. We'll be together when it's safe for us to live just any other person. If it's even possible to get people to forgive me after the stories Morrible will no doubt make up to discredit any word I have to say against her," Elphaba tried to make him understand, "Anyway if you're careful, you could always come and visit me," she suggested, trying to flirt her way out of the problem._

_"Fine, just tell me what to do," Fiyero gave in, not wanting to remember the harsh words she'd told him to shout at her after that moment_. Tears filled his eyes, even just trying not to think about it, at least they were together now.

"Fiyero, what's wrong?" she stirred in his arms, spotting the tears that he was trying to blink away.

"I was just thinking...," he trailed off.

"That's always a bad sign," she rolled over half asleep, "What were you thinking about?"

"You. I don't like having to be away from you so much. Have you found the resistance yet?"

"This is me we're talking about, of course I have. I'm going to meet them tomorrow, not that they know that yet. Can you guess where they are?" she grinned with an amused look in her eyes.

"Ummmmm the wizard's wardrobe?" he guessed randomly.

"No, you idiot," she lightly punched his shoulder, "The Corn Exchange, obviously."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you liked the chapter everyone and have forgiven me for all my mean fiyero-ness, it had to happen but its resolved now so all is well. As its my birthday, I was planning to update Fiyero's Nightmares as well as the new Dee and Deadie story. But for some reason best known to its self, my computer has lost my new chapter of nightmares but because I was feeling nice I wrote a whole new extra long chapter of nightmares for you to read. :P x**


	6. Glinda the Good

**A/N: One Long Day is finally back, now that I have found my plan so actually know what is going to happen. It is also back today of all days as it is officially a year since I joined Fanfic. :P x**

Chapter 6 – Glinda the Good?

"Galinda, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I miss my best friend and shopping buddy. You should see some of the horrible things they tried to get me to wear. I mean did they really think loss fitting black trousers and a white shirt would ever go together? So getting to the point, Galinda, I would like to offer you a job opportunity as my professional shopping buddy. What do ya say Galinda?"

The door he was talking too continued to stay silent,

"Come on Galinda, I'll pay you in shoes."

"Shoes?" the door whispered back.

"Yep and clothes as many as you can carry," Fiyero added, grinning as he knew he'd got her.

"Where do I sign up, Fifi?" Galinda threw open the door, practically blinding Fiyero with her bright yellow dress.

"Right here," Fiyero offered the crook of his arm to her as they skipped off to the Oz mall.

_**The day before,**_

"Miss Glinda is it? I heard about you little tiff..."

"Its Ga," Galina interrupted, still sobbing from the harshness of Fiyero's words.

"Excuse me," Morrible asked, hardly believing that the girl had dared interrupt her.

"It's GAlinda... with a GA!"

"Fine, Miss Galinda. I heard about the little tiff you had with our fearless leader. I don't know what he was thinking. Dropping a pretty girl like you, he must have had a moment of madness," Morrible talked as sweetly as she could without throwing up.

"Do you really think my Fifi will take me back?"

"No. He betrayed you but not only that remember your so called 'best friend'. She abonanded you in Shiz will she ran off to make her name. She could have shared the limelight with you, imagine how different your life could have been. But she was afraid of how powerful you could become, but she robbed you of that chance. And why do you think she took your boyfriend with her, doesn't that seem a bit odd to you. They had barely spent more than a few moments alone together before this. What do you think they were doing while your back was turned?"

"Becoming best of friends?" Galinda tried to smile between her sobs.

"Think again," Morrbile raised her eyebrows, not needing to say anything more.

"Oh my Ozness! How could I be so blind? Why..." Galinda raised her head, her angry eyes burning a hole through an imaginary Fiyero.

"You know what you should do?" Morrible interrupted Galinda's almost rant, "You would get revenge. You know what would get him good? You should become best friend's with Fiyero but really be a spy and then the minute he puts a hair out of place, you tell me and we'll get him for good. Remember us girls have to stick together," Morrible tried to hint, using the hip-est language she could think of and just a little magic to get Galinda on her side.

"I've just have the most splendidfied idea. I should spy on Fiyero and tell you everything he does!"

"Does this make me look fat?" Fiyero held up the green captain of the guard costume, hoping he could pull it, imagining the crazy possibly that it could actually look better than his tight white pants.

"As if it was possible," Glinda giggled, fingering the blue sparkly dress that flowed to the ground in faultless beauty, "What do you think about this?"

"Very... how do I put it? ...Very Glinda the Good!" Fiyero grinned, as Glinda turned away the joy disappearing from her face, until only pure hatred that was left behind. He had robbed her of everything and he would pay.


End file.
